<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome the Warners by IncaSisters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599563">Welcome the Warners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncaSisters/pseuds/IncaSisters'>IncaSisters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Space Jam 2 (2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Based on Animaniacs, Based on Animaniacs (Cartoon 2020), Bugs &amp; Daffy are best friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I now have a lot more hope, Parent Bugs Bunny, Sibling Love, Space Jam References, This isn't canon, at least... not yet, lmao jk this is just my take, totally insaney, warners being zany to the max, with recent news</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncaSisters/pseuds/IncaSisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Yakko, Wakko, and Dot making an appearance in the new Space Jam Movie... how will they be introduced? Well, you've come to the right place...</p><p>Edit: LMAO, WAIT did yall see the trailer!? CUZ- :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bugs Bunny &amp; Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny &amp; Daffy Duck &amp; Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Bugs Bunny &amp; Yakko Warner, Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome the Warners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With the new Space Jam movie coming out, there has been some speculation regarding the presence of our beloved Warner sibs. <b>As much as I want them to be in the movie, I just want to clarify that they haven't been confirmed yet</b>. So... because I'm excited about it, I made a little theory/ headcanon for their movie debut so... Enjoy!  </p><p>Also, If you're here from my Tumblr, I love you :D</p><p>  <i>Please note that I'm going off of the information that Warner Bros released regarding the film and IMDb, so things might not be accurate. </i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So now what?" LeBron James took a seat on one of the picnic tables near one of the studio buildings. He watched as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck followed behind him. </p><p>The three of them had just spent hours with the team, trying to figure out how the hell they were going to defeat a basketball-based video game. They had thought it was going to be a simple, easy, quick game that wouldn't take much time out of their day. But boy, were they wrong. </p><p>After hours of trying to figure out how to beat a game, they were feeling annoyed. Members of their team have started lashing out, throwing insults fueled with frustrations at each other. It wasn't getting them anywhere. Hell, even Lola was getting worked up. Bugs had told them to take a break before they killed each other and broke off the team. </p><p>It also wasn't helping that they had a whole child they had to save. Not just any child. LeBron James son, Dom. </p><p>"We can't do this on our own. We are nowhere near the skills the computer has." Daffy leaned back on one of the walls that surrounded the table and rubbed his temples. "We can't play the game behind the screen; you think we'd be better if we played inside the game? Well,” he scoffed, “Not to brag but, my in-person skills are top-notch if I do say so myself. I can’t speak for the rest of the team though"</p><p>Bugs sat down next to LeBron. "We aren't playing a person. Even if we do make it inside the game, we'd still be up against an AI." </p><p>Daffy sighed. "This is despicable and above my pay grade." </p><p>Bugs rolled his eyes and grabbed a carrot from his hammerspace. Daffy was always one to quit when things got hard, "Pay grade or not; we are getting this kid out."</p><p>Daffy nodded, "Right. Don't worry, James, we'd get him out," he lowered his head, "Eventually."</p><p>LeBron watched as the two toons stressed out over the game. Even though he didn't show it, he was just as stressed as they were. All those years of playing in front of audiences, playing to break records, and playing to create his image, he knew a thing or two about handling stress. It does no good panicking. He knew his son could handle himself, but he doesn't want to risk keeping him stuck in an AI game for longer than he has to. "Is there anyone else we can recruit? Maybe someone with different skill sets? You guys got gamers on the lot?"</p><p>Daffy shook his head.</p><p>Bugs rested his head on his hands in thought. "How is it that we could defeat Aliens... but not a stupid video game?"</p><p>"Well, it's not just a regular game," LeBron pointed out, "AI G. It's got a mind of its own. It's programmed to be undefeatable." </p><p>"Program shmogram," Daffy looked at Bugs, "Do we have anyone familiar with AI? What about the Jetsons? You think they'd be good?"</p><p>"To recruit?" Bugs looked over at his best friend, "Ehh, I don't know, doc."</p><p>"Are they AI?" LeBron asked, "I've seen some episodes, but I don't think they are familiar with anything other than driving spaceships and chrome-colored devices." </p><p>"They also have a robot," Daffy added, as-a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Right, and while they might be more familiar with technology, I don't think they'd be able to beat this system. This is completely different."</p><p>Daffy chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. Their show sucks anyways."</p><p>Bugs rolled his eyes and turned to take a view of the lot, "Instead of throwing shade at the media, why don't you-" </p><p>Daffy looked at Bugs, waiting for him to finish his sentence, "What?"</p><p>Bugs stared straight ahead; an idea sparked into his mind. </p><p>Daffy followed his gaze and felt his heart rate speed up when he saw what he was looking at, "Oh no."</p><p>"Daffy-"</p><p>"No! No, I am not going to let you do that!" </p><p>Bugs sat up and leaned in towards Daffy, "Do you have a better idea? We are racing against time right now; we can't do this ourselves! If anyone can do it... it's them!"</p><p>LeBron wished he knew what they were talking about. Daffy was pretty against the idea, and he desperately wanted to know what that idea is. "You guys mind filling me in?"</p><p>Before Bugs had a chance to reply, Daffy walked over and placed his hand on LeBron's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, James. Bugs here is going a bit zany… and that’s coming from me."</p><p>"Zany?" LeBron raised an eyebrow, "What's that mean? More cartoon lingo? Come on guys, you know I'm old." </p><p>"It means 'crazy'; from the word 'insane'; Like, 'in-zane'? Zany?" Bugs explained the concept as best he could. He forgot about how cartoon lingo was different from people's lingo. "But I'm not 'zany'; Daffy, this is a good idea."</p><p>"A good idea?" Daffy raised his arm in exclamation, "This is a disaster waiting to happen!" </p><p>"They're good kids!" Bugs rebutted, taking a bite from his carrot. Yes, he knew that they could be a handful, but he's mentored at least one of them long enough to know that they mean well, most of the time. </p><p>"Kids?" LeBron asked, "These are children?" </p><p>"The youngest one is 10!" Daffy announced.</p><p>"The youngest?!" LeBron looks at Bugs, "How many are there and how old?"</p><p>"Two more," Daffy interrupts, "11, and the oldest is 14," He turned towards Bugs, "These are babies! Dangerous, rabid babies!"</p><p>"Oh, don't exaggerate! They do their job well!" Bugs said as he fully sat up.</p><p>“Well?!?” Daffy jumped up, “They jumped me! They attacked me for no reason at the park that one time!”</p><p>LeBron sighed, "I don't know Bugs, don't you think they're too young? My son is around their age, and I don't think bringing in more children into this is a good idea."</p><p>"Exactly my point!" Daffy wrapped his arm around LeBron, "Listen to the professionals, Bugs." </p><p>Bugs pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Fine. Then please, tell me who else we can get. Enlighten me." </p><p>Daffy thought for a while and cursed when he couldn't think of anyone else. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Bugs had a point. If anyone could break, torture, and crash an AI system... it was them. Hell, they even had a videogame theme song to prove it. "Fine."</p><p>"Trust me; it's worth the shot." Bugs said with a smile. Finally, they were getting somewhere. </p><p>Daffy stood up and made his way in front of the sitting hare, "If this goes haywire and the lot burns down... I'm telling Plotz it was your fault!" He stuck his finger on his chest for dramatic effect. </p><p>He reached down and gently moved Daffy's finger off of him, wiping away the spit that landed on his face with his other hand, "You always blame me."</p><p>"And I'll do it again." </p><p>Sometimes Bugs wondered why he was friends with this guy. Pushing the reoccurring thought aside, he slapped his hands on his knees and turned towards LeBron, "Well then, it's settled." </p><p>LeBron got up and followed the toons down the studio lot, unaware of where they were headed. "So, where are we going?"</p><p>Bugs lead them towards the Warner Studios iconic water tower. The three of them stood there for a second, looking up at the tall structure.</p><p>Daffy could feel his anxiety rise. </p><p>"The water tower?" LeBron asked Bugs, who had his hands over his eyes to cast some shade, "Are we getting a drink? What's so special about the water tower? Don't we have kids to pick up?"</p><p>Bugs sighed and placed a hand over LeBrons shoulder, "It's not the water tower... it's what’s <i>inside</i> the water tower."</p><p>Daffy placed his hands over his ears, "Ah, I can already hear them!"</p><p>"Will you relax?" Bugs put his carrot back in his hammerspace as he took a step forward.</p><p>“Relax?! Don't tell me to relax when you're about to unleash them into the world!”</p><p>“You're just mad because they can outwit you.” </p><p>“No they can't, they don't even come close!”</p><p>“Then what are you so worried about, doc?” </p><p>Daffy didn't say anything else. </p><p>"You two stay here; I'll go get them."</p><p>"Are they really that bad?" LeBron asked as Bugs began making his way towards the latter. </p><p>"Oh, trust me, they're-" Before Daffy could respond, the sound of a giant metal door hitting a metal wall resonated through their ears. "Oh, mother..."</p><p>Bugs couldn't help but smile. </p><p>From the top of the tower, a small toon wearing a bright blue sweatshirt and bright red cap, looked down to see Bugs, Daffy, and a man he's never seen before. He jumped up and down in excitement, quickly grabbing an inflated air mattress from his hammerspace. He turned to wait for his siblings before they all jumped down in unison. </p><p>The three toons bounced onto the mattress, "Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!"</p><p>Daffy pinched the bridge of his nose, watching a blur of pink, blue, and topaz fall, bouncing on a mattress, waiting for the chaos to commence.</p><p>Bugs took a step back from the mattress and almost fell backward when the oldest fell into his arms, “Yak-”</p><p>"Dadoo!!!" Yakko hugged Bug's neck, cutting him off, "I knew you'd come back for us!"</p><p>Wakko followed in his brother's lead and jumped on Bugs back, "We've missed you!"  </p><p>Bugs was about to reach behind him when he felt someone hug his ankles. He looked down to see the youngest Warner clung to him. </p><p>"Did you miss us too?" She asked, looking up at him with her adorable puppy eyes. </p><p>Bugs smiled and patted their heads, "Hey guys,"</p><p>LeBron smiled at the wholesome interaction, thinking back at his own son. There was a time when he'd preferred hugging his dad than playing those games. "Aw, they're cute."</p><p>The youngest toon's ears perked up and faced LeBron; her eyes lit up as she let go of Bugs and jumped into his arms instead, planting a kiss on his cheeks, "Helloooo Nurse! So, you think I'm cute?"</p><p>Bugs gently grabbed Yakko and Wakko, placing them down on the ground, "How did you guys know it was us?" </p><p>Yakko climbed back into Bug's arms. So much for that attempt. "Well, it definitely wasn't because we spent most of our time leaned against the walls and windows, due to our lack of interpersonal connections, to try to get a feel of social interaction and a sense of belonging... " Yakko let out a small chuckle, "Why do you ask?"</p><p>Bugs didn't know whether to laugh or hug him. So he did both. </p><p>"Um, hello there little lady," LeBron said, trying to get her off of him. He now had Wakko clung onto his shoulders too. </p><p>"Good luck with that," Yakko said as he turned to watch his sister, who was still clung on to the guy, "Dot doesn't give up easily."</p><p>LeBron raised an eyebrow. He barely knows these kids, but they were already jumping on him and running around as if they had 300 shots of espresso flowing through their veins. Do toons even have veins? </p><p>Daffy noticed LeBron's slight alarm, "Just wait until they get comfortable...  it gets worse."</p><p> Dot eyed Daffy as he reached over to her, pulling her off him. The only reason he was successful was because she let him. "Hello, Uncle Taffy!"</p><p>"It's Daffy."</p><p>"That's what I said."</p><p>"No, you said Taffy."</p><p>"No, she didn't," Wakko interrupted, "You said, Taffy."</p><p>Daffy looked at the two, "I'm pretty sure I know my name."</p><p>"Yeah? Then what is it?" Dot asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>"It's-" Daffy stopped mid-sentence, "You know what, I don't have time for this."</p><p>Bugs grabbed Wakko and Dot, placing them next to their older brother, "Why don't you three introduce yourselves."</p><p>"We're the Warner brothers!" Yakko and Wakko said in unison.</p><p>"And I'm the Warner sister!" Dot added in. </p><p>"I'm Yakko," he said as he extended his arm out to shake LeBron's hand.</p><p>"I'm Wakko," he said as he also extended his arm to shake LeBron's other hand. </p><p>"And I'm Dot!" She jabbed a finger at him and smiled, "But if you call me Dotty, you just might die!" </p><p>LeBron stood there, with both his hands shaking rapidly and chaotically up and down. It seemed like they had no intention of stopping. "I'm LeBron James, prof-"</p><p>"-Professional basketball player for the LA Lakers?" Wakko interrupted, "Yeah, we know."</p><p>Yakko turned to no one in particular, perhaps the audience, "Besides, we were handed the script this morning." </p><p>The brothers leaped up and planted a kiss on his cheeks; before hopping back down. </p><p>"Smart kids," LeBron commented, "but please, let's stop with the kissing."</p><p>"That's a first," Yakko replied. He looked over at Bug's, who was eating yet another carrot.  He knew that his mentor would stress eat, "SooOOOoo?" </p><p>"SooOOOoo?" Bugs replied in the same sing-song tone, "We need your help."</p><p>Wakko raised an eyebrow, "Our help?" He looked over at his brother and back up at the hare, "Really?"</p><p>Daffy placed his hand on Wakko's shoulder, "Trust me, kid, I was just as surprised as you are." </p><p>Bugs led them back towards the picnic table they were previously sitting at and explained what was going on. Besides the utmost confusion that the Warners had concerning video game teleportation and the fact that LeBron James had a kid, they seemed to understand the gist of it. </p><p>"So, you want us," Dot gestured to herself and her brothers, "three sweet innocent little children, to jump into some random video game, and fight some scary AI's, and help save LeBron James's son?" </p><p>"That's exactly what we need you three to do."</p><p>"We'll do it!" The Warner siblings jumped on Bug's lap and laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If they do put the Warner sibs in the movie, what do you guys think their grand entrance would look like? I had a vision, and I'm so glad that I was able to share it with you all! &lt;3 Thank you so much for reading and feel free to comment!</p><p>I'm really excited about this film and I can't wait to see what they'll do, I wonder how close I hit... hm, anyways, Happy Reads!</p><p>Edit: Okay so like... *Happy giggles* I'm absolutely excited now...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>